


Charity Work

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor doesn't like violence against women, Alastor eats people, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, I mean, Violence, ask for more tags, cause idkman, he is also a hungy boi, leave luanne inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: “Now Luanne, Smile you are never fully dressed without one, and go see a picture show, you deserve it.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Charity Work

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks down a door* SHEEP BE WRITTING FOR ANOTHER FANDOM!
> 
> so yeah, I am writing once more. Let me tell you I relate to Alastor so much, he's got emotional trouble, and is also Ace, Course I bond with that. also this is the song that you will see mentioned later. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/_8yGGtVKrD8
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!

It was always strange when he was summoned to the mortal realm. Like his body was being ripped apart and pulled every which way. Charlie was going to wonder where had disappeared to. The first breath of air that filled his lungs was thick with humidity. The second breath brought with it the rot and smell of a bayou.

His eyes danced around the room before locking on to the small trembling form before him. His smile stretched wider as her own eyes widened, one hideous dark purple and swollen almost shut an arm wrapped in a makeshift cast and sling her entire body trembled. She would have been gorgeous enough Alastor supposed had she not been beaten. 

"You can help?"

The single question was drenched with such fear that it sent a delightful shudder down his spine. Perhaps this was what Angel Dust felt when he found himself a partner. 

"What do you require assistance with?"

Alastor watched as she shifted, righting herself with some effort brushing her hair from her face before looking over her shoulder with a great urgency. 

“I am going against the bible, it says things won't get worse, but I don’t want to anymore.” 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke looking between Alastor and the door, her breath holding at the audible snore from a room beyond the small area they were currently in. 

“I can’t keep living like this, I can’t leave though.”

she rushed through her words before Alastor leaned forward pressing a finger to her mouth halting her rapid stream. His head tipped to far an audible crack of bones echoing out further cementing to the poor women she had really summoned a demon, even if he was well dressed and polite so far. The faint noise of radio static that had been omnipresent before seemed to grow louder. Her eyes flicked to the door again.

“Free me from the circle my dear and I will assist.” 

His antlers were already starting to sprawl out as he moved himself up right once more. She nodded her head moving along as she gathered a knife up pressing it to her fingers of her ruined arm muttering softly. 

“I free you from this circle, however in three hours time you shall be cast back to whence you came.”

His neck cricked again this time with the magic dissolving from the circle that kept him bound to one spot. The static filtered then the radio in the living room clicking on to a lively jazz number.  
“Wait here, I’ll solve this for you.”

The words hummed through the air as Alastor left the room. He didn’t even think of making a deal with the women. After all it was in bad taste to be so cruel to those of fairer means. Perhaps if she called him again whether accidentally or on purpose, he would get a soul yet though.

“Luanne, what’s with the racket.” 

Really he had heard the other well before he saw him, a too long arm already pulling himself through the too small hallway. The bastard didn’t even see Alastor before the demon wound claws around his neck and pulled him close, mouth opening wide before teeth sunk deep into the man's skin. The scream made the foul meal almost worth it as it tapered into the gurgle of fluid. It was a messy meal, with the ripping and tearing of flesh. Blood splattered and dripped the jazz covering the worst of the sounds from the room.

Really the napkin that was borrowed as Alastor found himself neatly dabbing at his mouth. He could eat more, however this would tide him over for now. Really besides venison this had to be his next favorite meat. This one was just spoiled. A few steps the jazz dying down as he poked his head back into the room. He found her curled up tight whispering prayers under her breath to block out the noise of his feeding. 

“Luanne, Is that your name dear?”

The question brought her head snapping up as she watched Alastor her eyes watering again. His own smile was far softer though he only reached out a hand to help her stand. Her legs were shaky as he stepped back tutting lightly. 

“Now Luanne, Smile you are never fully dressed without one, and go see a picture show, you deserve it.” 

She blinked at him, her head nodding as he spun on his heel eyes glancing back over to her. Yes he would let her have this one, Charlie would likely think it was cruel of him if he made a deal with her. 

“Thank you.” 

The words followed him as he made his way from the home ignoring the blood bath he had left in the living room. He still had sometime after all in the mortal realm, he could go for another little hunt, see if he could feed this gnawing hunger more.


End file.
